Learning
by Buffy Girl
Summary: A/U, everyone is human, Angel is a sexist jerk, PE teacher in LA, Buffy is the new self-defense teacher
1. Angelus O’Connor

Summary: A/U, everyone is human, Angel is a sexist jerk, PE teacher in LA, Buffy is the new self-defense teacher.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, yada, yada, yada, all the characters come from the brilliant mind of Joss.  
  
Distribution: You want it, take it, just tell me where it goes.  
  
Spoilers: A/U  
  
A/N: Okay, yes I will be able to work on 'Consoling' too, but I had this idea in my head and I need to write it so.. enough of my babbling and on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Angelus O'Connor  
  
William 'Spike' Johnson and Angelus O'Connor were on their lunch break in the teachers lounge.  
  
"Are they ever going to find a new self-defense teacher?" Angelus asked his best friend and coworker, Spike.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Spike asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They got a new self-defense teacher."  
  
"Oh, that's good when is he coming?"  
  
"Not he, she, and she is coming tomorrow."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No shit, Harris hired a girl self-defense teacher," Spike said.  
  
"No, there is no way I'm working with a girl, I need to talk to Xander," Angelus said as he left to find his boss's office.  
  
  
  
3 minutes later in Xander's office.  
  
"You can't expect me to work with her," Angelus said.  
  
"I do, she is one of the best self-defense teachers around, and I will not just not hire her just because you don't like working with girls!"  
  
"Fine!" Angelus said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
The phone in Xander's office rang, "Hello? Hi, Anya, so Buffy's flight arrives at 5:15, okay. Yes I think it will be very interesting having Buffy work with Angelus. No, I really do, Anya, we have both known Buffy since high school, and, unfortunately, we both know Angelus, how do you think it will turn out. You're right, they probably will kill each other, okay, bye sweetie." Xander hung up the phone; 'this will be fascinating,' he thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter is shorter then my usual chapters. Please R&R! 


	2. A Girl SelfDefense Teacher

A/N: Like you asked, this chapter is longer, they will get longer once the Week of Hell(testing week) is over.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Girl Self-Defense Teacher  
  
Angelus was walking to the gym when a girl caught his eye, she was short, petite, blonde, just the type of girl he like, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see her come over.  
  
"Um, excuse me, could you tell me where the principal's office is?" she asked.  
  
"Are you a new student?" he asked.  
  
She chuckled, "No, I'm the new self-defense teacher."  
  
Angelus stiffened, then thought of a way to get rid of her, "So, you're the new self-defense teacher, just watch out, Xander can be a bastered, he might hit on you."  
  
Buffy smiled, "You MUST be Angelus, Xander had a crush on me in the 10th grade and that is it, right now I'm Xander and Anya's legal garden for their child."  
  
"Oh, I knew Xander had a reason for hiring a girl self-defense teacher, you guys are old friends."  
  
"And I don't see the reason why Xand hasn't fired you, yet," Buffy smiled as a student walked by, "Excuse me, could you tell me where the principal's office is?"  
  
"Yeah, go down the hall and take a left, you can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks," She said, but instead of going around Angelus she pushed him out of the way.  
  
Spike saw this and ran over to Angelus, "Hey, man, what happened, who's that?"  
  
"The new self-defense teacher."  
  
"You're kidding me!"  
  
"No."  
  
Spike shrugged, "She hot."  
  
Angelus looked at him, "She's a bitch."  
  
"So, how much talking are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Are you always this horny?" and with that Angelus headed towards the gym.  
  
  
  
1st period gym, Angelus looks pissed, "Okay, let's start with the stretches, since the new self-defense teacher isn't here yet."  
  
"No, I'm here," Buffy said walking out of a dim corner, "I just wanted to see how long you would wait before you started," she turned to the class, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, don't call me Ms. Summers, makes me sound like an old hag, so feel free to call me Buffy. I will be the new self-defense teacher."  
  
Some of the boys snickered, "And yes, in answer, to your bound to be first question, yes a girl can be a self-defense teacher."  
  
"Not a very good one." One of the boys said.  
  
Buffy was able to see how it was, her started to do a high kick, landing about an inch from the boy's noise, he fell backwards, "I have been trained in just about every type of self-defense there is, from kickboxing to street fighting, and believe me when I say I wont take any crap from nobody, and yes again I will be cussing all the time, so get use to it."  
  
Angelus was sick and tired of this shit, he decided he was going to show his class how good Buffy was a surprise attacks, he started to sneak up behind her, then as he was just about to attack her, Buffy smiled, grabbed him and through him, he flew across the room and into a wall, "Guess you're an ANGEL, cause you can fly," Buffy said mockingly.  
  
The boys were dumb stricken, and the girls started laughing and cheering.  
  
  
  
Xander watched this through a window and he just started laughing to himself and thinking what a great idea it was to have hired Buffy.  
  
  
  
Lunch time in the teacher's lounge, Spike and Angelus, still sore.  
  
"You kidding me!" Spike yelled.  
  
"I wish I was," Angelus said, struggling to get a jar of grape jelly open.  
  
Buffy walked in the room, it went silent for a second, she shot a look and they began talking again, she got some bread and a butter knife and walked over to Angelus, who was still struggling with the jar of jelly, she took the jar out of his hands, opened it, spread it on a slice of bread, then through the jar a way. "Hey!" Angelus said, Buffy smiled, "Sorry, it's empty, Angel," Buffy said in a mocking voice and left the room.  
  
She turned down the hall and through the sandwich in the next garbage can she saw, "Ick! I hate grape!" she said to herself and continued walking down the hall.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	3. Did We Just Have a Civilized Conversatio...

A/N: A little on the short side I know, but something important happens in the next chapter and I want to save it for that chapter, this just has some set up, and of course, like I said before The Week of Hell, okay on with the story. Oh, yeah, needless to say, I HATE RILEY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Did We Just Have a Civilized Conversation  
  
Buffy walked into her boyfriend's apartment and went into his bedroom.  
  
"Hey, Ry." Buffy trailed off, "Oh My God!"  
  
Buffy just sat the staring ant her so-called boyfriend, who was sleeping with another women.  
  
Riley finally noticed she was here, "Oh, God Buffy!"  
  
"What Riley? Didn't expect me here so early!"  
  
"No, Buffy, please forgive me!"  
  
"You're an idiotic bastered and I should of broken up with you a long time ago!" Buffy yelled and left.  
  
  
  
Buffy needed to go for a run so she headed out to the park she started running, not concentrating on her surroundings, she should have because, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorr-oh, it's you," Buffy said looking up at Angelus.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Angelus said sarcastically.  
  
"You know I have to see you at work so why the Hell am I seeing you here, does someone up there hates me?"  
  
"I'll let you know when I get up there, Buffy."  
  
"I didn't know you were allowed up there," Buffy snapped.  
  
"What happened to you to make you act even more bitchy because I didn't know that was possible 'till now."  
  
"Do you actually care?"  
  
Angelus just shrugged and started to walk away.  
  
'I need to talk to someone now!' Buffy thought to herself, she looked at Angelus 'Buff are you really THAT desperate?' "My boyfriend was cheating on me," Buffy called out to Angelus, 'Sadly, yes'  
  
Angelus turned around surprised "So you are desperate to talk with someone?"  
  
"Sadly, yes, my friends are the ones who set me up with him, they thought he would be perfect for me," Buffy said sitting on a nearby bench.  
  
Angelus walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"If I told them they would be all 'Give him another chance' or 'He just made a mistake but, he's a great guy' the only reason I went out with him his my friends said I needed a man in my life."  
  
"Yeah I know how that feels, my friends say that I should have an actual relationship instead of going from girl to girl every night."  
  
"Your a sexist pig, you know that?"  
  
Angelus head shot up, "Did we just have a civilized conversation?"  
  
Buffy's eyes grew large, "No one ever knows about this!"  
  
"Agreed!" Angelus said, they both got up and went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	4. We Will Never Know

Chapter 4: We Will Never Know  
  
Buffy got home from the park and called her best friend, Willow.  
  
"Hi Wills."  
  
~"Hi Buff, what's wrong, you sound bad."~  
  
"I tell you and you promise not to scream at me?"  
  
~"Of course."~  
  
"I broke up with Riley."  
  
~"WHAT! BUFFY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"~  
  
"He was cheating on me." Buffy was interrupted by Willow.  
  
~"So, I bet it was a misunderstanding."~  
  
"Willow, that was the fifth time, that I *know* of, that he has cheated on me."  
  
~"I gotta go, Buffy."~  
  
"Where?"  
  
~"To go beat Riley's head in with a shovel"~  
  
"As much as I would *love* that Will, isn't murder a little messy?"  
  
~"Fine."~  
  
"I got to go, Willow"  
  
~"Bye"~  
  
"Bye" Buffy said then hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
The next day, Buffy walked into work still a little acquired about yesterday, 'Did I really talk to Angelus O'Connor for more than a minute without saying something rude? Is that even possible?' Buffy thought to herself. Buffy walked into the gym, Angel was already there.  
  
"Today we are mostly focusing on self-defense, I went easy on you last time, but don't expect it this time," Angel said arrogantly.  
  
Buffy looked at him 'Okay when I saw him at the park we were both high on something, that was it' Buffy told her self. "You really think you can beat me?" Buffy ask.  
  
"I know," Angel said with a smirk.  
  
"God, Angel, I didn't think someone could have an IQ lower then 1, but you just proved me wrong."  
  
Angel was just about to come back with a good comeback when the bell rang, "I'm going to beat the crap out of you," Angel whispered to Buffy.  
  
"You wish."  
  
Angel was standing in front of the class, lecturing them about Self- defense.  
  
"Even if you appoint I s weaker then you, always use you strength, because who knows if they might have 'friends' nearby, now Buffy and I are going to show you how it should look, the stronger one of us will not go easy on the other," Angel said.  
  
"But, Angel, if I use all my strength it `ill kill you, and murder is too messy for my book," Buffy said sickly sweet.  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"We will see." Angel said.  
  
Buffy and Angel got in the middle of the mat and started to fight, giving each other all the got, just as it looked like Buffy was pinned, she kick Angel and was back up; it was turning into a full scale war, Xander walked in, Buffy and Angel were in there own little world, trying to show the other that they were stronger, but then the bell rang, and for this fight they would never know.  
  
Xander walked over to them, "That was nice fighting, it almost looked like you guys were trying to hurt the each other, but that's not the point we have a emergency meeting, so shower off and meet in the facility room."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	5. Love?

A/N: Sorry about taking so long, but my computer was broken, but now it's all better and the good news, I got A's on almost all of my test (damn history, C-). Okay on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Love?  
  
The faculty of SHS was sitting in the meeting waiting for Xander to start the meeting, Buffy and Angelus sitting opposite sides of the room.  
  
"Hi everybody," Xander started rather nervously, "I'm sure you guys are all wondering where Mr. Smith is," the rest of the faculty looked around, finally noticing that of their colleges was missing, Xander started talking again, "Mr. Smith will no longer be working with us, right now his is in jail for selling drugs."  
  
A bunch of gasps and Oh, My Gods filled the room.  
  
Xander took a breath and started to talk again, "Until we find a new Drivers Ed. teacher, Buffy-" Xander was cut off by Buffy.  
  
"Xand, you have known me since the 10th grade, me and cars don't mix, remember the last time I drove, do you remember the before and after pictures of the car?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, I'm dumb, not insane, there is no power on this Earth that would make me let you get behind the steering wheel of a car, what I was going to say until we find a new Drivers Ed teacher PE and Self-defense will be split up into two different courses," Xander explained.  
  
Buffy's face lit up "So, this mean that Angel and I will rarely, almost never get to see each other?"  
  
"Yes, from now on, or until we get a new teacher, PE will be held outside on the field and Self-defense will be held in the gym," Xander said, "okay the meeting is done, now we are going to have an assembly to tell the kids about Mr. Smith you guys can come if you want."  
  
  
  
Buffy left the room, feeling happy, yet deep down she felt something else, but she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Buffy!" Someone called out, Buffy turned around to see the drama teacher, Cordelia Chase.  
  
"Yes, Cordelia?"  
  
"Cordy."  
  
"What do you want," Buffy said, not unkindly.  
  
"Are you sad?" Cordy asked.  
  
"About what? Mr. Smith? I only met him a few times, but no teacher should sell drugs, for all we know he could of slipped them to other faculty or students."  
  
"No, for about not working with Angelus anymore!"  
  
"Why would that make me sad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Duh, because you're in love with him!"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh, "You're a good actress, you look like you actually mean it."  
  
"I'm not acting, Buffy."  
  
Buffy stopped laughing, "We haven't even known each other a week and we can't stand each other, so, what makes you think that I'm in love with him?"  
  
"The first day you met him you made up a nickname for him."  
  
"Yeah, a nickname to remind him that I smashed him into a wall!"  
  
"You always hurt the one you love, think about it," Cordy said before she walked away.  
  
"Love?" Buffy said to herself, "Love is crap."  
  
But she couldn't help but think, was she in love?  
  
  
  
Angelus was still sitting in the chair from the meeting; everyone else had left except for him and Spike.  
  
"So, you're in love with her." Spike said than asked.  
  
Angelus snapped put of his trance, "Huh?"  
  
"Buffy Summers, you're in love with her."  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Angelus asked.  
  
"You're in love with her, just admit it."  
  
"I can't stand her, what makes you think I'm in love with Buffy, the bitch?"  
  
"Buffy is the hottest chick on the faculty and you haven't said anything about shagging her."  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
"Darla was a bitch and you *did* shag her."  
  
"I can't stand Buffy!"  
  
"Okay then, tell me you don't love her, tell me you hate her," Spike said, they have been best friends since the age of 2; they couldn't lie to each other.  
  
"I-I-I-I can't," said bewildered Angelus  
  
Spike smiled, "I knew you were in love from the very first day, so now what are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	6. Okay, I Was Wrong

A/N: Hi, my trip sucked beyond belief, but I got some insperation so I guess everything worked out. So, here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Okay, I Was Wrong  
  
Buffy sat there lying in bed, thinking, about nothing, her mind was clear, she was staring into the darkness that was her room. All of a sudden she noticed that their was someone else in bed with her, and that she was naked, and that he was naked, then she looked at his face, it was Angel's. He leaned over and kissed her, and then said, "I love yo-"  
  
  
  
Buffy woke-up in a cold sweat, there was no way that, she just had that dream it was not possible! She never had this kind of dream before, not ever! Okay so there was that one time. "Okay," Buffy told herself, "I just need some more rest," and then her alarm clock went off, "Shit!"  
  
  
  
It was the end of the school day and Angel was thinking of how to talk to Buffy, "Buffy, I think that I have come to the realization that I'm in love with you." Angel said to himself. 'That's good Angel, just make yourself seem insane, God, I'm calling *myself* Angel, I'm really whipped.'  
  
Then he saw Buffy running past him, saying, "Oh, my God, I'm so glad you're here!" Then he saw Buffy running into a short guy's, maybe an inch or two taller than her, arms, the guy had redish-orangeish hair and looked like the rocker type, he spun her around in his arms and she kissed his cheek and Angel stocked off.  
  
"Oz! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked after he let go of her.  
  
"What? Can't I see my little sister?"  
  
"So, this wouldn't have anything to do with the info I gave you last month about Willow braking up with her boyfriend?"  
  
"That and The Dingoes were playing nearby."  
  
"How close is nearby?"  
  
"Northern California close."  
  
"Well, I'm having a late lunch with Willow today, do you want to come with?"  
  
"Sure, do you think Willow will be happy to see me?"  
  
"I wouldn't say happy," Oz looked a little hurt, "I would say ecstatic."  
  
  
  
Willow stood there waiting for Buffy "Hey Buffy.." Then Willow noticed who was standing next to her, "Oh, my God, what the hell are you doing here." Willow said angrily.  
  
"Ecstatic?" Oz said.  
  
"Okay, I was wrong," Buffy admitted, "Willow, Oz had a gig, um, nearby, and he decided to stop by, is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Willow said, a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"So, Buffy, how's the thing with Riley going?" Oz said breaking the silence, by the look on Buffy and Willow's faces, it was a question that he shouldn't of asked.  
  
"Um, he was cheating on me and I broke-up with him."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Buffy!" Someone yelled.  
  
Buffy turn to see her bleached coworker, "Hey, Spike."  
  
Willow 'coughed'  
  
"Oh, Willow, Oz, this is my coworker Spike. Spike this is my best friend Willow and my brother Oz."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, Buffy is it true?" Spike asked.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That you're in love with Angelus?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes "Do you and Cordy live on the same planet or something? Why do you guys think that I'm in love with Angel?"  
  
"Because you are?" was Spike's reply and then he left.  
  
"Who's Angel?" Willow and Oz asked at the same time.  
  
"My sexist pig, coworker."  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy said uneasily.  
  
"What do you mean by think?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, there were dreams."  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Willow asked.  
  
"The kind that I can't talk about in front of my older brother." Buffy said and then left.  
  
  
  
Ding-dong, Cordy came running to the door, she was surprised to see Spike on the other side, "What do you want?"  
  
"Let me put this simply, you know Angelus and Buffy should be together, I know Angelus and Buffy should be together, but they don't know it, so, are you going to invite me in so I can tell you my plan?"  
  
Cordy smiled and move so Spike could come in.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Plz R&R! 


	7. One Problem

A/N: Hi, I up-dated!! I've been sick lately, but I finally got this chapter done! There won't be a new chapter for one or two more weeks, SORRY! But have a bunch of tests coming up and I NEED to pass them! Okay on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: One Problem  
  
Buffy hung up the phone from calling Willow's house, and then she called Xander.  
  
~"Hello?"~ Xander said.  
  
"Hi, Xand, it's Buffy."  
  
~"What's up Buff?"~  
  
"Have you heard from Willow?"  
  
~"I called her house a few times, but no one answered, is she missing?"~  
  
Buffy thought for a second, then it hit her, "Oh, I think I know."  
  
~" What is it?"~  
  
"Yesterday I had lunch with Willow, Oz was in town, and so he joined us. I had to leave cause something came up, and I called Oz's cell about a half an hour ago, and no one answered, you wanna take a guess Xand?" Buffy said.  
  
~"Oh, so we won't be hearing from them for a while."~  
  
"Don't completely remind me Xander, one's my best friend and the other's my brother! I've got to go Xander."  
  
~"Okay, bye."~  
  
"Bye." Buffy hung up. She had to think about her own love life.  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Spike asked just having tolled Cordy the plan.  
  
"It's pretty good."  
  
"What do you mean 'pretty good'? It's genius!" Spike said.  
  
"One problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
"What the hell dose Harris have to do with the plan?"  
  
"He could get in the way."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Buffy and Xander are best friends, what if Buffy calls to ask a question about it?"  
  
"We make sure he's busy."  
  
"And how do we do that?"  
  
"I happen to know that Xander has a meeting in Sacramento tomorrow."  
  
"Way wouldn't Buffy know about this?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Cause I got the fax today and haven't given it to him yet."  
  
"So, you're going to give him the fax a few hours before the meeting?"  
  
"Just enough time to pack and get to Sacramento."  
  
"Okay, I'll call Buffy and you call Angel."  
  
"Okay," Spike said and headed to the door.  
  
"And Spike?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This better work."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Cordy called Buffy.  
  
"Hello, Buffy, its Cordy."  
  
~"Oh, hi, what's up?"~  
  
"We have an emergency meeting." Cody lied.  
  
~"When?"~  
  
"About nowish, at the school in the teachers lounge."  
  
~"Okay, I'll be right there, bye"~ Buffy hung up.  
  
Cordelia smiled, phase one was complete.  
  
  
  
Spike just hung up from calling Angelus.  
  
  
  
Buffy entered the teacher' lounge, but no one was there, or she thought till she saw Angelus sitting at the table.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked startling Angelus.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Suddenly they both heard a clicking sound from the doors.  
  
They each ran to a separate door, they were both looked. Buffy suddenly had anger in her eyes.  
  
"You planned this didn't you?!" She yelled getting closer to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You planned this so you could prove you could fight me or some crap like that!"  
  
"Your insane, you know that?!" Angelus yelled.  
  
"I'm insane, am I?"  
  
"Yes!" Angelus said.  
  
Their faces were now only a few centimeters apart, and then he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both pulled back for a millisecond before they started making out, then they fell to the floor and started pulling at each other's clothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: PLZ R&R! 


	8. What the Hell Happened

A/N: Hi, I up-dated! I hope you guys like the next chapter, don't hate me for it! Plz! I had writer's block and this just came to me! Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: What the Hell Happened  
  
Buffy woke-up naked on the teacher's lounge floor, she sat up and looked around, then she saw who was laying asleep next to her, 'Oh, God, oh, God,' she thought, 'Come on this is the part where you wake up now!'  
  
Once she realized it wasn't a dream, she gathered her cloths and put them on, she then checked the doors, luckily for her they were unlocked. Buffy then left the school and headed back home.  
  
What she didn't see was the shadow moving from the outside of the window.  
  
  
  
Angelus woke-up to find himself naked laying on the floor, "What the hell happened?" he asked himself, then the memories of last night flooded back into his mind, "Oh, yeah," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
Then he looked around for Buffy, "Where did she go?"  
  
He got up and found what was left of his clothes and put them on. He then looked around some more for Buffy, assuming that she woke-up before him and went home, it wasn't the first time that had happened to him, but this is the first time he felt sad not to find the woman that he spent last night with him not there when he woke-up.  
  
Then he remembered something, 'Wasn't there suppose to be a teacher meeting?' he thought.  
  
"Spike!" he said, "I've got to go thank him."  
  
  
  
Angel knocked on Spikes door, after a few minutes Spike came to answer it, "What are you doing here, Peaches?" Spike asked.  
  
"You set me up with Buffy." Angel said, Spike couldn't tell if he was happy or mad about it.  
  
"Yeah me and Cordy set you guys up."  
  
"Cordy?" angel asked in a questioning voice.  
  
"I-I mean Cordelia. We both got tired of watching you guys staring at each other, both in love with each other, but not willing to admit it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So.what happened?" Spike asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"`Cause I set you up!"  
  
"Don't you have to get back to Cordelia?"  
  
"Huh?" Spike was surprised.  
  
"Well, isn't that her shirt laying right outside your bedroom door?" Angel asked.  
  
"Uh, uh, yeah."  
  
"I'll let you get back to, uh, 'work', bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Angel," Spiked said as he got back into bed with Cordy.  
  
"What happened?" Cordy asked, sitting up.  
  
"Donno."  
  
"So.he wouldn't ell you?" Spike nodded, "Well, if he's getting in at this time, it was probably something like."  
  
"What happened between us last night?"  
  
"Yeah," Cordy said kissing him.  
  
  
  
Buffy got home and took a bath, she started thinking about what happened last night, then she sat up in the bath with a sudden jolt from what she just realized, "Oh, my, God!" she said, "I love him, I really, truly love him."  
  
"And you will leave him." A voice said.  
  
Buffy realized to whom the voice belonged to, "Riley."  
  
"If you don't leave him I will have him killed."  
  
"No!" Buffy said all of a sudden her eyes filled up with tears that started streaming over her face, she knew Riley himself wasn't strong enough, but he had 'friends'.  
  
"I will, if you haven't left Sunnydale by tomorrow night I will have him killed, that's a promise! Do not tell anyone!"  
  
Buffy nodded, tears still poring over her face as Riley left.  
  
*****************  
  
Buffy had been living in Walnut Creek, CA for almost two months now under the name Elizabeth Dant.  
  
After being sick for a while, and she NEVER got sick, Buffy decided that she needed to go to the doctor, she was waiting for the doctor to come back to tell her what he thought was wrong.  
  
"Ms. Dant?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I believe I found out the problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Congratulations, your two months pregnant!"  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Plz R&R! 


	9. Because Xander’s acting sucks

A/N: I know, I know, I've been a real bitch of updating! But I finally up- dated! Thank you all so much for waiting for me to up-date! So here id the next chapter!  
Chapter 9: Because Xander's acting sucks  
Buffy got back to her friend's house she had been staying at.  
  
"Buffy?" a familiar British voice asked.  
  
"Hey Giles," Buffy said solemnly.  
  
"What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Giles asked.  
  
"Um, um."  
  
"Hi, Buffy. What did the doctor say?" Jenny asked as she entered the room.  
  
"He-he-he said I w-was pregnant," Buffy said breaking down and crying.  
  
Giles and Jenny comforted Buffy.  
Back in Sunnydale.  
  
Angel was sitting on his couch brooding.  
  
Spike came in from the kitchen, "Angelus when are you going to get off your ass?"  
  
"Tomorrow when I have to go to work."  
  
"What happened to the Angelus who would come home with a new girl every night?"  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"Then why don't you go find her?" Spike asked.  
  
"Cause no one knows where she is?"  
  
"Then ask Harris!" Spike said.  
  
Angel looked down, "I asked, she has disappeared."  
  
"How do you no he wasn't lying?" Spike asked.  
  
"Because Xander's acting sucks."  
  
"Will you stop all this damn brooding?!" Spike yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, how `bout this weekend we go up the see Doyle?"  
  
"Then we have to drive all the way up to Walnut Creek," Angelus complained.  
  
"So? We drive up there, get drunk and come back here."  
  
"fine!" Angelus said, too tired to fight.  
Spike left the room to go call Doyle.  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other line said.  
  
"Hi, Doyle. It's Spike."  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if Angelus and I could come up and spend the weekend with you?"  
  
"Are you guys in trouble with the law?" Doyle asked, partly joking.  
  
"No, not yet. It's more of Angelus needs to get over a girl that he says he doesn't need to get over."  
  
"oh, okay, sure. See you guy late Friday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"I have dinner with my friend Saterday, but you guys can come along."  
  
"okay, see ya. Bye." Spike said.  
  
"Bye."  
Buffy just sat there crying.  
  
"Jenny, I'm going to call Doyle and tell him that dinner is canceled for Saterday." Giles said.  
  
"No!" Buffy said, for the first time in over an hour, "Doyle's my friend and I haven't seen him for over a year and I need to see my friends."  
  
"Okay, do you want to tell us how you got pregnant?"  
  
" `Kay, it started on the first day of work."  
TBC.  
  
A/N: plz R&R! 


End file.
